The Drunken State of Mind
by MikkiANNE
Summary: Roughly fifteen years had passed and Jareth had turned to the greatness of alcohol. While he sat in a garden, he started to "imagine" things.


Here is a _new_ story with some minor adjustments; I loosely express the "new" as this was written months ago for an English assignment. However, it was inspired by FaeriesMidwife's story (she removed all of her stories), of which I forgot the title, but I know that it had something to do with Goblin Ale.

It Started with a Storm update: I will be graduating high school next week. I have recently completed all assessments of my schooling life. I now have time to write. I know it's been a few months, but I am slowly outlining the rest of the story. I hope that, during my summer holidays, I continue to write more and more, and finish this story.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

><p><strong>The Drunken State of Mind<strong>

Life couldn't have been more tedious. Nothing ever happened in the Goblin City, and if something did happen it only would be if an idiotic child had wished away their sibling, which hardly ever happened.

Being immortal was possibly the worst thing that you could ever want. To live forever sounds idyllic, but as far as the Goblin King thought, it was utterly dull and lonely.

Nearing his third century since his birth, he was getting bored. He didn't have a queen or heir, only goblins and other creatures as companions. Nothing had happened in the last hundred years or so, but that wasn't exactly true. There was one incident – no – an _event_.

This event happened roughly around fifteen years ago. Nobody ever spoke about it after it happened; it was against the law. The event had impacted his whole kingdom and others surrounding it.

He shook his head wildly. _No! Don't even think about it. _

He needed to get out of the castle to clear his head. The goblins could behave by themselves for a few hours; some were not as dim-witted as they seemed to be.

He transported himself outside the gates of the Labyrinth and travelled up the hill. He suddenly wished that he had just transported up on the top of the hill, however, he needed the exercise. Once he reached the top of the hill he was again greeted with the fact that he hadn't been atop of the hill for fifteen years… when she –

"Not again," he grumbled. He stopped walking and drew a bottle Rum from the air. He practically sculled it until it was all gone.

"If I'm going to walking down memory lane I might as well be drunk," he muttered to himself and conjured another bottle of Rum, and turned to face his castle. It wasn't a beautiful castle; in fact, it was no where near beautiful. The old castle was grey and weirdly shaped. Weren't castles meant to be beautiful and tall? What a cliché. The castle in the centre of the Labyrinth stood stumpy and lop-sided.

Jareth sighed heavily, turned away from his castle and continued to walk down the hill.

She ruined his life. Fifteen years ago he stumbled upon a girl in the park reading out loud. In his owl form, he curiously listened to her voice as she read. She spoke the words of the book with power, like she was a part of the book. The next day, he went back. He didn't know why he did. And when he went back, she was there, only not reading, but acting out what she had read the day before with her shaggy, white dog as her audience.

He paused in his thoughts to take a sip, and staggered a little as he strolled down a path that wound through a little garden.

What nerve she had calling on him when she needed something. How selfish. True, she was only a child.

He kicked a nearby bush and slumped to the ground. _Damn her innocent eyes_, he thought as he sculled the rest of his Rum.

He stayed on the ground for several minutes, not really thinking. He closed his eyes, but then opened them once he heard a noise; it almost sounded like someone had cursed to themselves.

Jareth stood up slowly, and looked around the garden. He didn't see anything. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"No, no, no," someone had complained.

This time, Jareth was positive he heard it. So he moved closer to investigate, and found a young, dark-haired woman picking up a slice of chocolate cake she had dropped onto the dirt-covered path.

The young woman stood up, with her back turned to Jareth, and sighed.

"It's hopeless now," she expressed with a heavy sigh as she looked at the now destroyed, dirt covered slice of cake that was in her hands. She then turned around.

Jareth's eyes widened. He was looking at a young woman who looked exactly like Sarah Williams. Her hair was shorter than Sarah's, and she looked a lot older than her, too.

_Must be the alcohol talking there. It has been fifteen years… _Jareth thought.

"Good afternoon, miss," Jareth greeted her.

The young woman didn't say anything. She sort of just stared at him with a shocked face.

Jareth walked closer to her and pondered.

"You know," he said softly. "You look like someone I used to know…"

The young woman fidgeted and coughed slightly. "Oh, really?"

Jareth nodded. "I see that you dropped something. Was it important?"

She shrugged. "No, not really. It was just _a piece of cake_."

Jareth blinked as he heard words from the past, and had to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

The woman opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped.

Jareth took a double take at this mysterious woman. She _was_ Sarah Williams. He then got a closer look at her. She looked different. He noticed that she was slightly tanner than he remembered. She was also taller, but still shorter than he was.

He then smirked. "Why, hello, Sarah, long time, no see."

"Hello," she replied in a lower voice, and looked to the ground for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

For a few moments she didn't respond. "I'm just visiting my friends."

"Friends? Oh… you mean Higgle, the fox, and the yeti?" he asked and ignored the look on her face when he mispronounced her friends' name. "How long have you been here?"

Jareth didn't know if he saw correctly, but he swore that she gave him a small smirk.

"About a year now," she replied.

Jareth's brow shot up and his mouth dropped. "A year?" he repeated.

Sarah gave him a slightly bigger smirk as she nodded.

It took Jareth a small while to let the news sink in fully. He couldn't tell if he was angry or very irritated that she had been in his kingdom for a full year without his knowledge.

Jareth took a small step back. "How come I was not informed that you were here, secretly, for a whole year?"

Sarah hesitated. "Well… uh, Hoggle told me how you reacted the last time I was here, so I told him and everyone else to keep it as a secret."

"What… ahem," he coughed. "What caused you to come here?"

Sarah smiled, and walked over to him. "I got lonely. New York wasn't the place for me. I think I needed a different scenery."

Jareth chuckled, and stared at her for a moment. "You've changed, you know," he mused. "There's something different about you."

"I grew up, Jareth. It's been fifteen years," she said quietly. "I'm not the spoilt, fifteen year old girl you used to know. I've matured, and it was all thanks to you and your labyrinth."

Jareth nodded and moved closer to her. He drew a crystal ball from the air and held it out to her. "I will, once again, offer you your dreams. Will you take them?"

Sarah smiled and grabbed the crystal ball. "Forever," she answered.

It was then and there that Jareth finally took Sarah in his arms, like he was meant to do fifteen years ago. And he also realised that being immortal wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hated it?<p> 


End file.
